In the hands of the Future
by mento seto
Summary: So this is my next fic. It mostly has to do with the third generation of the Yugioh cast. Yugi's granchild inherits the Millenium puzzle and the shadow realm is coming back. Also later the past Yugioh cast comes to the future to stop the shadow realm. My


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
Any way this is my other fic. I don't know if I'm going to keep up my other  
  
fic on child abuse, it sounds like Past Present and Future any way I might  
  
take that down (unless you want me to continue it). I except flames and  
  
other suggestions if you have any and please review. I just had this very  
  
weird idea to write this. (how scary)  
  
//yami talking to Yugi or Arisuka//  
  
///Arisuka to yami///  
  
/yugi to yami/  
  
The Future  
  
  
  
August 21, 2081  
  
Journal,  
  
This is the worst day of my life. I had to go to my grandfather's  
  
funeral today. I was so devastated the day he was announced dead. At the  
  
funeral Seto Kaiba, Uncle Bakura and his twin came, Malik came too with his  
  
twin and Joucouchi came too. I wish Tea were here but she died a long time  
  
ago when I was very little He was the coolest grandfather anyone could ever  
  
have. Yugi Mouto. He was the greatest Duel Monster champion on Earth. He  
  
even beat the legendary creator before his untimely death. And after was  
  
the Battle City champion above Seto Kaiba. Now Duel Monsters is like a  
  
sport played by every one even now, almost 70 years later. I loved him and  
  
he loved me too. Even right before he died he gave me this item. I think it  
  
was called the Millennium puzzle, yeah that's right the Millennium puzzle and  
  
that to promise to keep it in the family. Well of course now two days later I  
  
have it sitting and starring at me. I thought for a moment and remembered  
  
something from a little while ago about the puzzle. I thought it was a dream  
  
but it wasn't.  
  
(and that's where the story starts) Arisuka Mouto  
  
Well it was another boring day at school. I was riding my huber board  
  
home when I felt like wearing the puzzle around my neck. When my  
  
grandfather told me it was magical I didn't believe him till one day.  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa, where are you?" I called.  
  
I was so into looking for my grandpa the when I passed his room I  
  
noticed something. He was just starring off into space like he was in a daze.  
  
All of a sudden the puzzle that he held started to glow brightly. I was about  
  
to call him to get away but all of a sudden the light just. dissapered.  
  
Replacing the light was a young man, and I was terrified. He looked just like  
  
my grandpa when he was young.  
  
How did he get there I thought?  
  
All of a sudden my grandpa looked at him and hugged the young man.  
  
/Yami I haven't seen you for so long how did you get here? I thought you  
  
were gone forever!/  
  
//Yugi? Is that you? How long has it been to make you age so?//  
  
/almost 50 years/  
  
  
  
All I thought was that I was going crazy until I saw the young man  
  
  
  
  
  
looking at me, I was so terrified that I couldn't move and that I was to  
  
  
  
  
  
scared for my grandfather would find me. The young man looks questioningly  
  
  
  
  
  
at me then says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi who is that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Grandpa looks at me and smiles a bright smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Come Arisuka I want you to meet an old friend. So I went over to the  
  
  
  
  
  
man named Yami. Arisuka this is my friend Yami he was my friend a long time  
  
  
  
  
  
ago. Then when I heard a long time ago my grandpa soon noticed his mistake  
  
  
  
  
  
but it was too late. Um, what I meant to say was.  
  
Oh my gosh, who are you? How can you look like this if you are my  
  
grandpas friend? What are you doing here? And if you are a ghost I will get  
  
rid of you.  
  
Arisuka calm down I will explain everything. later.  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Well that day never came and I never did get an explanation the only  
  
  
  
  
  
thing that grandpa said to me was beware the shadow realm before he died.  
  
  
  
  
  
That is why I never really wore the puzzle till now. And after I put it on life  
  
  
  
  
  
would never be the same.  
  
I hardly had any friends considering I was small and shy. I looked  
  
just like my grandfather (Yugi) but I am a little taller and I have nice teal  
  
eyes. My hair is a little blue looking but actually my hair is a dark gray, so  
  
dark it looks blue. Anyway you're probably wondering how old I am. I am in 8th  
  
grade and I am 13 years old. The year is 2081 and everything is different  
  
from my grandfathers time.  
  
Yea we still have Duel Monsters and a whole bunch of rivalry games  
  
but we don't have a money system anymore. I know it sounds weird but its  
  
true. The world is now hunger free with no wars or anything. We have  
  
something called credits though. We give to the community and we do our  
  
jobs and we get credits. When we get credits we can buy food and other  
  
things that we want or whatever you want to do with it. I know it's so close  
  
to money but you see every month, everyone on Earth gets a certain amount  
  
of credits and so no one goes hungry the less credits you have the more you  
  
get monthly and vise versa. Anyway life is just paradise. Except out of all  
  
the technology we get we can't save people from aids or really bad cancer.  
  
Well I have friends anyway. They are very cool people they are all the  
  
grandchildren of my grand fathers friends. They are my best friends. Mark  
  
and Nebula Bakura are you can guess Bakura's grandchildren. Marrisa Kaiba  
  
is Mokuba's child who is now in college but we are still friends. Shizuka and  
  
Honda has 5 grandchildren Mark, Talia, Rina, Yami, and Suji. Yami was  
  
named specially after someone but I don't know whom.  
  
After I thought about it when I got home I went straight to my room  
  
and sat down and starred at the puzzle. It stared right back. At the time I  
  
wasn't thinking about that strange thing named Yami but I put on the  
  
puzzle. The next thing I know I feel a wave of something I never felt  
  
before but as soon as I came it left making me feel. different. I was just  
  
about to leave when I felt someone breathing down my back. I swiftly turned  
  
around and looked the person in the eye. He was different looking but also f  
  
familiar, wait it was him! Yami!  
  
///I know you your Yami///  
  
//Yes and who are you?//  
  
///Arisuka, Arisuka Mouto///  
  
//Ahh so you are Yugi's grandchild I have meet you before and also saw you  
  
at the funeral.//  
  
///How.///  
  
//no time for questions I have to tell you something//  
  
//It has to do with the shadow realm I'll explain everything about it later  
  
but right now we need to prepare//  
  
owari (for now at least)  
  
Anyway this is the first chapter to the future. I hoped you liked it sorry bout the cliffy but got to go to sleep. 


End file.
